everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
Torni Thorson
Torni Thorson is a 2015 introduced and all around character. They are the youngest child of Thor and Sif, and younger sibling of Magni, Modi, and Thrud. Growing up closer to earth than their sibling, Torni is more intact with earth culture, often using "LOL" and "WTF", and also has a love for movies and comics and general pop culture references. They are Genderfluid and prefer they/them or he/him pronouns. Character Personality You'd think that the offspring of Thor, a strong, powerful god would be strong, powerful, and "what every warrior should aspire to be", right? Then you'd be wrong. Torni is as chill as an iceberg, as lazy as a cat, and could easily be mistaken for any random mortal. The reason? Torni grew up in close proximity to mortals as a child, since as the next Thor, Torni at some point would have to go to EAH and their parents wanted to make sure they weren't some fish out of water. Thus, Torni was highly immersed in fairytale culture, learning their way of speaking, understanding what they do for entertainment, and studying many of them to see how they acted. They are probably one of the most carefree people in the world. They do not care, not because they do not know, but simply because the only thing they care about is WooTube and bad Comic Book movies. Torni is very laid back and fun loving, but not necessarily adventurous. More, get a virtual reality headset on while I sit on on the couch. They're not apathetic, in that they don't care about other people, they just don't really care about, work or school or the future. Torni lives in the moment. And they want to spend that moment watching Jacksfilms spin fidget spinners, dabbing, and counting down to The Emoji Movie. Torni's pretty lazy. They don't have much of work ethic and just kind of brush work aside like it doesn't matter to them because it doesn't. I mean, when you're father is Thor why is their need to do work? Spending most of their days on the couch with a computer in their lap, Torni isn't much of a go getter or a something like that. They really, really like their bed, honestly. Torni is kind of oblivious to the fact that they're super lazy and that's a bad thing. They're often slightly confused why people get mad at her that she doesn't want to do anything. Despite being low energy, Torni is a really bubbly person and much of an optimist. In sort of a blinded way, Torni sees the good in most things and is mainly the person trying to convince others things will go there way, that things will turn out alright. Their also very bubbly and talkative, always smiling and wanting to laugh. Since things back home are... Iffy, their always trying to find away to ignore that fact and clear the mood. Despite this, Torni isn't the best at making other people happy, and while they aren't a debby downer or anything, they mostly depend on others to make them smile, and never actually intend to make others laugh. Most of the times, Torni doesn't understand the fact that they're in danger. Being an optimist, they assume that everything will go their way, and trouble will clear up. However, sometimes, it doesn't, but Torni isn't very aware of that fact. They'll be in a situation in which they need help, but they won't ask for it because they want to figure it out themselves, or just let it figure itself it. While their optimis certainly isn't a flaw, since it is such a great trait to be able to see the good in things, Torni is often blinded by it. Apperance Torni has long, silky blonde hair they normally keep up in a messy bun. They also have blue eyes and a pale complex. Interests and Hobbies Wootube They have their own troll channel and are obsessed with Jacksfilms. Life goal is to be featured on YIAY. * wootube * being a troll * jacksfilms * Bad movies * comic books Powers and Abilities TBA Myth Norse Mythology TBA How does Torni come into this? Torni is the youngest child of Thor and Sif, and supposed to take on roles as Thor, since their older siblings, Magni, Modi, and Thrud technically were their own roles (if that makes any sense). Relationships Family Thor Odinson (Father) TBA Sif (Mother) TBA Magni Thorson (Oldest Brother) TBA Modi Thorson (Older Brother) TBA Thrud Thordóttir (Older Sister) TBA Loki Odinson (Paternal Uncle) TBA Friends Astrid Hedwig TBA Sigrid Frey TBA Acquaintances Destiny Norn Pet Spike, who's not a dog, but a Norwegian Forest Cat. Roommate TBA Romance Torni's asexual demipanromantic. Enemies TBA Outfits TBA Trivia * Torni has a Pinterest Board. Warning: Inside jokes pertaining to a Youtuber you might not understand. Quotes TBA Notes * Torni is an old Norse name that is similar to "Thor". Kind of. ** Back around the time Norse Mythology was popular, children's last names would come from their father's. Torni second last name was Thordóttir (daughter of Thor), before being quickly changed to Thorson since it had just been decided that Torni (who is genderfluid), would be fine going by male pronouns, if any. ** Their name was originally named "Torni Konge" Category:Characters Category:Grimms' Weirdos Category:Norse Mythology Category:Royals Category:GrimmsDePytheLover Category:Genderfluid Category:Asexual Category:Demiromantic Category:Panromantic